1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a forceps used for both endoscopic and open surgical procedures that includes an electrode assembly that allows a user to selectively seal and/or cut tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a forceps that includes a first set of electrically conductive surfaces that applies a unique combination of mechanical clamping pressure and electrosurgical energy to effectively seal tissue and a second set of electrically conductive surfaces that is selectively energizable to sever tissue between sealed tissue areas.
2. Background of the Invention
Open or endoscopic electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis. The electrode of each opposing jaw member is charged to a different electric potential such that when the jaw members grasp tissue, electrical energy can be selectively transferred through the tissue. A surgeon can either cauterize, coagulate/desiccate and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding, by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied between the electrodes and through the tissue.
Certain surgical procedures require more than simply cauterizing tissue and rely on the combination of clamping pressure, electrosurgical energy and gap distance to “seal” tissue, vessels and certain vascular bundles. More particularly, vessel sealing or tissue sealing is a recently-developed technology that utilizes a unique combination of radiofrequency energy, clamping pressure and precise control of gap distance (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to effectively seal or fuse tissue between two opposing jaw members or sealing plates. Vessel or tissue sealing is more than “cauterization”, which involves the use of heat to destroy tissue (also called “diathermy” or “electrodiathermy”). Vessel sealing is also more than “coagulation”, which is the process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dried. “Vessel sealing” is defined as the process of liquefying the collagen, elastin and ground substances in the tissue so that the tissue reforms into a fused mass with significantly-reduced demarcation between the opposing tissue structures.
To effectively seal tissue or vessels, especially thick tissue and large vessels, two predominant mechanical parameters must be accurately controlled: 1) the pressure applied to the vessel; and 2) the gap distance between the conductive tissue contacting surfaces (electrodes). As can be appreciated, both of these parameters are affected by the thickness of the vessel or tissue being sealed. Accurate application of pressure is important for several reasons: to oppose the walls of the vessel; to reduce the tissue impedance to a low enough value that allows enough electrosurgical energy through the tissue; to overcome the forces of expansion during tissue heating; and to contribute to the end tissue thickness, which is an indication of a good seal. It has been determined that a typical instrument gap is optimum between about 0.001 and about 0.006 inches. Below this range, the seal may shred or tear and the jaws may “short circuit” and not deliver the proper energy to the tissue. Above this range, thin or small tissue structures may not be properly or effectively sealed.
With respect to smaller vessels, the pressure applied becomes less relevant and the gap distance between the electrically conductive surfaces becomes more significant for effective sealing. In other words, the chances of the two electrically conductive surfaces touching during activation increases as the tissue thickness and the vessels become smaller.
Typically, and particularly with respect to endoscopic electrosurgical procedures, once a vessel is sealed, the surgeon has to remove the sealing instrument from the operative site, substitute a new instrument through the cannula and accurately sever the vessel along the newly formed tissue seal. This additional step may be both time consuming (particularly when sealing a significant number of vessels) and may contribute to imprecise separation of the tissue along the sealing line due to the misalignment or misplacement of the severing instrument along the center of the tissue seal.